


葡萄酒与香槟金（PWP）

by engineer002



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 纽特性转
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engineer002/pseuds/engineer002
Summary: FB骨科纽特性转！！纽特性转！！纽特性转！！





	葡萄酒与香槟金（PWP）

**Author's Note:**

> FB骨科  
> 纽特性转！！纽特性转！！纽特性转！！

忒休斯觉得自己现在异常暴躁。

他原本计划今晚按时下班，简单吃过晚饭之后好好打扫一下房间，这样如果纽特玩得太晚需要借宿在他家，就能看到哥哥的家里整洁温馨，也能睡到新换上的床单被套，用到刷过浴缸的干净浴室。他甚至在下班回家的路上买了一束铃兰，放到客房的窗台边。妹妹内向，除了照顾小动物们时会毫无在乎自己的鞋子和衣服上沾满泥土、树叶和动物的毛发之外，平时的她穿着打扮都不太起眼，但总是注意保持整洁。他相信她会喜欢他的布置。如果她能吻一下他的脸颊就再好不过了，当然如果她只是如往常一样害羞地低头说谢谢，那也不错。

是的，忒休斯知道纽特今晚要参加同学们的“girls’ night”派对，所以他原本还暗暗希望纽特玩得晚了能借宿到离学校更近的他家，而不是回父母家。光是妹妹可能来他家这个可能性就足以让他高兴。

现在，妹妹的的确切需要住宿到他家了，但忒休斯一点也高兴不起来。事实上，他简直怒火中烧。

被他扛在肩上的年轻姑娘不安分地扭来扭去，让一边扛着她一边在裤兜里找钥匙的忒休斯狼狈不已。扭动中纽特的腿蹭到了忒休斯的胯下，让忒休斯倒吸一口气，觉得自己快变成站都站不稳的那个。

“别动！”忒休斯恼怒地拍了一下纽特的屁股，在小醉鬼不满的嘟囔和抗议声中终于拿出了钥匙开了门。

忒休斯几乎是扛着纽特跟她一起砸进了沙发。纽特平时斯斯文文的，但喝醉之后显然变得很难缠而蛮不讲理。忒休斯又气又热，两下扯开自己领口的扣子，来到岛台前想给自己倒杯冰水冷静冷静。

 

四十分钟前，他正拿出新的被套想给客房换上的时候接到的电话。电话显示是纽特打来的，忒休斯正高兴，一接听却并不是她。

“您好……是斯卡曼德先生吗？我是莉塔，纽特的朋友，您大概听说过我……是的，很抱歉，纽特醉得有点厉害……是的真对不起……您来接她？太好了！我们在……”

忒休斯挂掉电话二话不说就拿起车钥匙出门。一路上他想着那句“醉得有点厉害”，越想越气，但在真正看到纽特的样子的时候，忒休斯还是觉得自己气得快脑中风了。

二十出头的姑娘歪歪倒倒地坐在街边。她穿着一条香槟金的小礼裙，胸前是一个大V低胸的圆弧，让人能把她的乳沟一览无余。两条细细的肩带后面也是大片露背的设计。她当然没有穿胸罩。实际上这条该死的裙子似乎什么都遮不住。忒休斯忍不住骂了句街。

纽特显然是醉得已经不清醒了。她大刺刺地坐在街边，脱下了一边的高跟鞋，伸长了腿，又弯着腰去揉自己的脚趾，全然不顾这个姿势能让人把她胸间和裙摆下面都看得一清二楚。她身旁那个金发的姑娘忒休斯也认识，奎妮，一个平时说话都甜蜜蜜的妞儿，但现在明显也有些醉了，勉强靠着邮筒站着。另一个娇小的姑娘就是打电话给他的莉塔，似乎只有她还是清醒的。

忒休斯觉得自己快气炸了。他三步并作两步走过去，把纽特拉起来，给她披上自己的外套。纽特踉跄地站起来，懵懵懂懂地看着他，口齿不清地说：“忒休斯……？你怎么来了？”

现在不是修理醉鬼的时候。忒休斯强压着怒火告诉自己。虽然他想把这三个姑娘都骂个狗血淋头，但最后他还是听见自己尽量礼貌地跟莉塔说：“你们呢？奎妮的姐姐马上就来接你们回去？好的，那注意安全，再见。”

 

就这样，妹妹是终于出现在他家了，但完全不是他想的那样。

“好热……水……”

醉鬼纽特从沙发上一爬起来就崴了一下（当然，因为她只有一边穿了鞋）。她歪歪扭扭地想走到岛台这边来，一边嘟囔着热一边扯掉了披在身上的忒休斯的外套。她衣衫不整，满脸潮红，眼神有些涣散。忒休斯不太敢看这样的她，他只能背过身去，哑着嗓子说：“坐好，纽特。我给你倒水。”

可惜醉鬼显然不想听话。当感觉到纽特软绵绵的胸脯贴上自己的后背，只隔着一层薄薄的衬衫感觉到她因为醉酒而升高的体温的时候，忒休斯手一抖，打翻了杯子。

“见鬼……纽特！”忒休斯觉得光是转过身来面对纽特这件事就快花光了自己所有的力气。而醉鬼纽特并没有让他好过一点儿。她歪歪倒倒地把胳膊挂到他的脖子上，把他们之间的距离拉近到一个危险的程度，气息交缠，下身紧紧地贴在一起。忒休斯觉得自己快勃起了，他悲哀地想把纽特推开然后把自己关进卫生间。可被推了一下的纽特委屈又固执地问：“忒休斯？你是忒休斯……那你为什么要推开我呢？难道你不喜欢我了吗？哥哥不是说会永远喜欢我的吗？”

忒休斯在心中发出了一声哀嚎。他是说过自己会永远喜欢纽特，并且可耻地让自己当时的语气介于哥哥喜欢妹妹和男人喜欢女人之间。而那时的纽特只是羞红了脸低下了头，却并没有回答他。

他不敢再推纽特，搂住纽特的肩膀想拉她坐下，拉不动。于是他只能一手搂住她纤细的腰肢，一手抚摸她的后背，把她半搂半抱地安置到吧台椅上坐下，在她耳边哄孩子似的说到：“我当然喜欢你，纽特。坐好了，我只是给你倒杯水。”说完还安慰地吻了吻她发红的耳垂。

而当忒休斯终于倒好水再次转过身来的时候，眼前的景象让他直接手一脱力把水杯掉在了地上。

纽特自己蹭着坐到了岛台上，双腿张开着，隐约能看到下面那处湿润的地方，一边脚上还挂着高跟鞋。她裙子一边的肩带已经掉了下来，露出一只雪白浑圆的乳房。在忒休斯呆掉的注视下，她慢吞吞地脱掉了另一边肩带。裙子整个掉下来，挂在她的腰肢上，露出雪白的胸、柔软的小腹，腰肢风情的曲线下面消失在香槟金的光芒中。女孩娇嫩的身体暴露在空气中，让忒休斯想起曾经看过的一幅油画，月亮女神袒露出一边浑圆的乳房，痴痴地凝视着她身下的爱人。

而纽特坐在那里，痴痴地看着他。

忒休斯完全硬了。他仿佛被施下了什么魔咒一般的，怔怔地走向她。

我现在走过去，只是想把她的衣服穿好。忒休斯脑中有个声音在负隅顽抗。

“忒休斯……”纽特用小猫般又软又无辜声音的叫他，挂着高跟鞋的那只脚还孩子般地晃了晃。

妈的我得喝杯水……不，喝杯酒冷静冷静。忒休斯的手暴躁地伸向了纽特身边的酒瓶。没想到他还没拿稳，酒瓶就被纽特抢了过去。她夺过酒瓶，醉鬼的力气大得吓人。她看着呆住的忒休斯，咯咯的笑了，拔出木栓，仰头把大半瓶葡萄酒都倒在了自己雪白的胸脯上。

忒休斯脑子里的保险丝烧断了。

反应过来的时候，他已经捧着姑娘柔软的身体，把自己卡进她的双腿间，埋头疯狂地吸吮她身上的每一滴酒，然后是她的每一寸肌肤，仿佛一个饥渴已久的旅人终于把头埋进一汪甘泉。他克制不住，在她的乳房上又吸又咬，大力地揉捏她的肋骨，听见自己野兽般的喘息声，和她不知痛苦还是愉悦哪个更多的呻吟声。

她把双手伸进他的发间，弄乱他棕色的头发。

然后他听见她嘟囔：“忒休斯……都怪你，我都湿透了……”

一刻也不能忍了。他把她推倒在岛台上，后背磕在冰冷的大理石上令她呼痛。于是他抱起她，再次一起砸进沙发里。

如她所说，她下面那处温热的所在已经湿漉漉的了。没有戴套，但他什么都不想管了，直接把她的一条腿抬起来放到沙发靠背上挺腰干了进去。

又湿又热又紧，她里面舒服得令他头皮发麻。他听见了她呼痛的声音，也感觉到了下面又多了一种温热。处女的血成了润滑，他们连接在一起的地方被染上了猩红，这画面令他发狂。我是她的男人。她是我的女人。他更疯狂的抽出来撞进去。而她觉得自己身处风暴之中，唯有本能地用修长的双腿紧紧扣住他精悍的腰身，才不会在风暴中迷失方向。

酒精、疼痛与快乐让她觉得在燃烧。她放任自己随着他的节奏叫出声，而那毫无羞耻的叫声又把他吸引过来与她唇舌交缠。男人压在女人身上，两人身体的波动如最原始的音乐。他射在了她的里面，而她咬破了他的嘴唇。

高潮后的她美得不可思议，满脸的潮红令她脸上的每颗雀斑都更加可爱。他知道她一定仍不太清醒，也许他也一样。但他仍然捧起她的脸颊，虔诚地一遍遍亲吻她的眉毛、绿色的眼睛、鼻子上的雀斑，和已经被亲吻得有些发肿的嘴唇。

“我的阿尔忒弥斯……我的月亮……”

他在她耳边叹息。

 

Fin.

 

番外小剧场1：  
第二天妹妹彻底清醒之后的第一反应是逃跑，但她只找到了一只自己的鞋。  
哥：另外一只鞋在我车里。你以为你跑得了么？

番外小剧场2：  
“莉塔，你觉得这真的是个好主意吗？我是说让纽特喝了那么多酒然后让她哥哥来接她？”  
“当然了，奎妮！你忘了上次纽特不小心喝多了，哭着跟我们扯了一晚她有多喜欢忒休斯吗？以及不然我们为什么给她挑了那条裙子呢？……”


End file.
